This investigator-initiated study addresses the efficacy and safety of interferon alpha-2b and ribavirin in dose escalations of 400mg, 800mg, and 1000mg. THe biochemical and virological responses to treatment are measured at two time points: end of treatment response and six months posttreatment sustained response.